Vampire: The Ace of hearts
by Oscar Boyarsky
Summary: He seemed to have everything with lots of friends. But then he lost it all and had to learn to deal with things on his own.
1. The embrace

I'm giving it a shot. I'm going to try and write a long Vampire: The masquerade story. I hope it will make you happy instead of angry, I love the game, and I don't mean to cause any upset with people.

Though I have a feeling people might say it's corny…

This is slightly based of my time playing the game, so expect nonsense.

* * *

Chapter 1-The embrace

The group of teens laughed loudly at one of the jokes as they walked down the street, there were only three of them, but they were the typical teens that made everyone walk passed and hope that they weren't trouble makers. The teens weren't interested in making any trouble-just looking for some fun; however if someone did try to start a fight with them, they would be more than eager to grant that wish. It seemed ironic that Ace didn't-or couldn't-fight as much as he made out to be.

Nineteen in age, fair-haired brown colour and proportionally built, there wasn't much that subtracted him from society. He was well likable, a little too arrogant at times and rather lazy, but his friends seem to find a reason to like him and that was good enough for Ace. But there was one flaw he wasn't particularly proud of-his dislike to fighting. He had no problems with it; he watched wrestling a lot, and he was sure if the right moment came round he would try to defend himself, but in general he just did not like to fight. It was a fact he kept from his friends, they were into fighting with anyone and everyone, and what man didn't like fighting? So he grit his teeth and joined in with them whenever he could, at least no one took any notice on how badly he fought.

Ace stopped walking when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly, he turned sharply and saw a woman holding his wrist. She had to be in her late twenties, short copper hair that curled at the front, deep crimson eyes that shone with a begging look, she wore a long trench coat of a dismal grey colour that looked like it had seen better days; threads and holes ruined the coat.

"Please…" She begged, her voice in a mere whisper and lost in all strength "Help me…please…"

"Come on Ace" One of his friends urged, getting rather impatient "Let's go".

Ace managed to shrug the woman's hand off him "It's your own fault you're in this mess. Leave me alone".

Ace slipped his hands back in his pockets and caught up with his friends, the woman however turned to him, her eyes now turning to a burning hate colour.

"Your pride will kill you!" She warned before promptly ducking to a nearby alley and disappearing.

Ace rolled his eyes, not taking her warning very seriously "Sounds like my mother" He muttered, getting a few chuckles from his friends as they walked down the path together.

Ace returned home when it became darker, still living with his mother it wasn't uncommon for his friends to use that fact to inflict some embarrassment on the male; but in all honesty the reason he hadn't moved out of his old home was because he didn't like the idea of leaving his mother on her own. They had managed to get through without his father, but he still had that growing concern that she wouldn't be able to look after herself without him being there to protect her.

It was like the usual day for Ace, his mother was out working late so he had the evening alone to himself. He was sat in the living room in front of the TV, switched to the wrestling channel as he talked to another one of his friends on his mobile; it was a pretty casual and normal time for him.

"Oh! Oh! Come on!" Ace groaned and rubbed his head "Bloody twat. Sorry, what?" Ace sat back and picked up the can of beer as he listened to his friend talk to him on the other line "No…Pfft, I don't care if she likes me she's a slut…okay, she's hot but she's also a slut and a skank" There was a beeping noise and he looked at his phone "Shit. Batteries low, hold on I'm going to find my charger".

Ace then got up from his spot on the sofa, quickly glancing at the TV before quickly jogging up the stairs to his room to find his charger. His room was like most typical teenagers rooms; messy. He cleaned it when he was told to, but it would be minutes before it returned to the state it was before. Stepping over the forgotten clothes and other small trinkets he had laid around his room he came to his desk, he opened one of the drawers and dived in before taking out his charger, only to hear a piercing beep and his phone went black.

"Hello?" Ace called down it, but didn't hear anything "Damn. Must've died. Oh well".

He climbed out of his room once more before returning downstairs, his eyes immediately glued to the screen when the crowd cheered lightly as he walked over to the socket and pushed in the black plug before attaching his phone to it.

"He better not be talking to someone else the git" Ace muttered as he played when his mobile phone lit up.

Then there was an odd feeling of dread, like a cold spark ran through him and whispered something bad was going to happen-it was right. Ace stood up and looked around, his eyes immediately setting on the woman who stood in the doorway. It was the woman from before; though the trench coat had disappeared and she wore something more fashionable in the form of a small purple jacket that cut down her breast and some blue leggings with high heels, though Ace didn't dare question why she had a clothes change, but more or less wondering how she got in when he was sure he locked the front door.

"Who are you?" Ace demanded as he looked around for something to defend himself with "What are you doing here? Get out!"

The woman smirked at Ace's fear "I told you your pride will kill you. It led me here to you. Remember this as your impudence eats you away, that every ignorant person will burn in hell!"

She then quickly disappeared; Ace blinked and looked around confused, not believing how quickly she moved. Feeling a little insecure about the fast moving intruder, he tried to head to the front door, but as soon as he moved a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and chest before feeling something long and sharp pierce his neck. He opened his mouth to try and scream and hope someone would've heard him, but the hand on his chest quickly moved up and slapped itself over his mouth to silence him. Ace's eyes widened as he struggled in her grip, giving all his strength to push her up against the wall hard and hope she would get knocked out, but no such luck. She only tightened her grip on the teen before she pulled her teeth back out of his neck; there was a short stifled scream from Ace as he felt the pain suddenly appear, liquid-his blood-ran down his neck and slipped under his shirt. He was dying, even Ace knew that, his body was becoming weak under the fear and he couldn't struggle to save himself anymore. The woman let go of Ace, he fell under his own weight, landing on his knees before finally falling over and lying flat on the floor as his blood poured out over the floor he laid on. He was weak, so weak; he wished he would just die quickly so he didn't have to watch his blood seep out next to him. The woman approached him as he heard her shoes make a squashing noise as it walked in his blood.

"That's what you get" She muttered, kicking Ace lightly.

Ace closed his eyes, not having a clue what had happened or why it had happened, small tears ran down his face as he was starting to lose consciousness. Relieved that he would die and that it would be over.

Then there was a loud bang like someone kicked a door in, Ace opened his eyes weakly and tried to look and listen. His eyes were blurred from the loosing of a lot of blood, and trying to hear was not as easy as it seemed, the peoples voices were more slurred as it went on. All Ace could tell was that the woman seemed to be arguing with another person, but they were mere shapes to Ace as he watched weakly. But then the second person attacked the woman, pushing her away from Ace all he could hear was her loud piercing scream for a few minutes.

Ace sighed deeply before closing his eyes, he could hear his own heartbeat, slowing down and dying quietly. Ace was rolled onto his back; a small grunt of pain came from him as his neck was moved slightly, someone opened his mouth gently and placed something against it until water dripped into his mouth. At first it felt like water, but as it gently slid down his throat there was a strong sharp metal taste to it, like how blood tasted.

A few more minutes and the blood disappeared; ace coughed weakly a little and groaned as he felt the blood run down his throat and into his body. The person had left as Ace heard the footsteps grow distant; how could he just leave? Ace thought, there was two bodies lying there-and he was clinging onto all the life he had-and his mother would come home soon. Didn't the person want to try and hide the fact on what had happened there?

Before Ace could do anymore last minute thinking, his head tipped to one side as he passed out. Something inside him made his body close down, he quickly blacked out and everything around him became inaudible and dark.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

What do you think? I know it's not going to be the best in the world, and I've probably made a few mistakes here and there, but I'm trying. So tell me what you think-aside from grammar or spelling mistakes-it would be much appreciated.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Second chance

Second chapter.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2-Second chance

Ace was finding himself waking up again; slowly his mind broke through the unconsciousness, breaking it apart until there was some small light and noises he could cling onto. His cold uninhabited body was warming back to life again, his stomach was churning and brewing up a storm inside him, there was a strange water flowing noise in his ears but he could still slightly make out what two people were saying.

"And you're sure no one saw you?" Someone asked, rather young and-by the sound of it-cautious.

"Of course" Another voice asked, this one sounding cool and calming, sounding like he couldn't pick up the nervous tone in the others voice "What kind of fool lets themselves been seen running around with a bloody body".

"Just making sure. And you saw no one else at the scene?"

"None at all I'm afraid. It looked like the sire had vanished into the night sky so to speak".

Perhaps it was heaven? Perhaps one of them was Gabriel trying to persuade that Ace deserved to be in heaven-though he wasn't a particularly a good boy in life. He groaned and weakly opened his eyes, being met with a gold ceiling with white patterns spread out over it; Ace groaned again as he heard the cackling of a fire next to him and the sofa on which he laid on was curling nicely around his body and relaxing him; if only his stomach would relax.

"I think he might be awake" Ace looked up only to be met with a man's strange eyes, they weren't normal, more long in length and slit shaped like an animals. He smiled nevertheless "Hello childe, how are you feeling?"

Ace groaned as a reply and sat up, a little too fast he thought as his stomach made a peculiar noise and he put his hand over it "I…feel…feel…" Ace then slapped his hand over his mouth as he retched "I think I'm going to be sick".

"Oh please, not over the floor" The young voice complained "Beckett, please can you do something about him".

"I shall try" The man-Beckett-replied as he glided around the sofa and to Ace, putting his hand on Ace's back "Try not to move too fast childe and take deep breaths".

Ace ignored his advice, swinging his legs round so he could hurry out, it caused an unwanted spasm which made him turn his head quickly before vomiting over the polished wood floor. The young man sighed as Ace coughed up some remaining parts of sick and took deep breaths.

"All over the floor" He muttered to himself.

"I'm sure you can get someone to clean it up soon" Beckett sat down next to Ace and patted his back again, much like his mother would do "I told you not too move too fast childe".

Ace opened his eyes as he panted; a sudden panic filled his body. The vomit that laid over the floor was blood-his blood-and it was dripping out of his mouth and rolling down his hand. He couldn't be sure what was wrong with him, but he knew enough that a person shouldn't be throwing up blood; he turned to the man beside him with his eyes full of fear.

"You've got to help me!" Ace begged as he felt another tensing in his stomach "You've got to get a doctor! Anybody!"

"Calm down childe" He hushed in his soothing voice, not seeming to panic either at the blood splattered all over the floor "Just take deep breaths, you'll be fine".

"Fine? I'm coughing up blood for fuck sake! I'm dying!" Ace shouted at him, but then had to stop as he retched and covered his mouth in case he vomited again.

"Well shouting isn't going to sort that out" Beckett lightly joked "Look at me childe" Ace refused to do so, so Beckett reached out and cupped Ace's chin, forcing the teen to look at his strange eyes "Look at me and take deep breaths".

Ace decided to take his advice and took slow deep breaths, his eyes slowly averted though to look towards the pool of blood.

"Childe" The calming voice made Ace stare back at him again "Don't look anywhere else but me, understood?"

Ace nodded and kept his eyes firmly on Beckett. He had to be in his forties-or possibly older than that judging by his attitude-he had long black hair over his shoulder that reminded Ace of how Native Americans looked like in the books; long and wild, he wore heavy type of clothing, a leather coat with a bag hooking on one shoulder, large and rather saggy trousers and hiking like boots that clamped the trousers. Though the most noticeable thing with Beckett was his eyes, which Ace continuously stared at while he calmed himself down.

"Something wrong childe?" Beckett asked, a slight smile gracing his lips.

"Your…eyes…" Ace said quietly, a little too nervous to ask about them.

Beckett only seemed to smile more "I'll explain it to you later" He promised as he patted Ace on the head "Feel better now childe?"

Ace took his hand away and nodded, not completely realising that his unease stomach had settled down at last. There was still blood on his hand-and he knew that he should really see a doctor or get to a hospital-but he just casually wiped it on his pant leg to get it clean.

"Now tell us" The young voice ordered, finally moving to Beckett's side "Tell us who you are".

"I don't think there's any need to be aggressive Rolf" Beckett reassured with a casual smile "I'm sure he'd tell us everything calmly".

"And why should I?" Ace questioned, feeling rather annoyed that they talked about him like he wasn't in the room.

"I think it's in your best interest you do tell us everything" Beckett explained "We can help you understand what has happened as well. So please your name childe".

Ace looked between Beckett and the man he had called Rolf, he certainly had a point; Ace had no idea what was going on or where he was, he bit his lip as he thought over all the options he had before mumbling "Ace".

"Ace, do you remember what happened?" Beckett asked calmly.

Ace groaned and rubbed his head "Well…there was…a woman…and…no…"

"A woman?" The young man leaned closer "Do you know her name? Have you met before?"

"I…don't know her name…but I saw her before…"

"I see" He sighed and ran his pale hand through his golden hair "What do you think Beckett?"

"It's not my opinion you should be looking for" Beckett replied "However, seeing as you are asking, it sounded like that recent killer and has accidently embraced this childe".

"It does seem that way" He sighed and walked over to the desk "I'll contact the primogen and gather them here".

He then turned and walked back to a desk which sat against a group of windows viewing the night sky. The younger man looked more in his late twenties, bronze hair parted nicely in the middle and wearing a suit, Ace guessed that the man-Rolf, Beckett had called him-had to be someone important or just very rich. Ace turned to watch him as he picked up a phone, dialling a few numbers on it before talking to several people at once, repeating the same thing and ending the conversation.

"Awfully strict isn't he?" Beckett joked again, making Ace turn back to face him.

"Like someone stuff a pole up his ass" Ace added to it.

"Well I wouldn't know about that…but then I don't know a lot about politics, so for all I know he could have a pole somewhere important".

Ace couldn't help but chuckle "You're pretty funny. You're so…polite it's amusing".

"I'm glad I could amuse you childe" Beckett smiled again as he brushed back some of his black hair "There are few who find my humour entertaining".

Ace smiled and rubbed his neck, feeling a strange fabric against his skin. After stroking it some more he realised it was a bandage, wrapped around his neck, it was then Ace remembered what the woman did to him; tore into his neck and left him to bleed to death. Ace bit his lip and looked up at Beckett, wondering if he should tell them about the part he had just remembered-but weren't these people helping him? He couldn't keep them any secrets at all.

"Um…" Beckett turned to the teen when he spoke up "That woman…I said…I-I remember she…she bit into my neck or something…and then…I could feel blood running down my neck…"

"A fact we know" Beckett reassured "I saw your bite mark so I decided to help in some way".

Ace took his hand away from the bandaged neck "You a doctor?"

"No. I'm an archaeologist".

Ace frowned "I still think I should go to a hospital or something…"

Beckett chuckled to himself, amused by Ace's naivety at wanting to see a doctor. Ace only frowned at the older one, not liking how he didn't get the joke and he was sure he wouldn't get it explained to him either. Beckett leaned closer to him so Ace could see the fire dancing in his slit eyes.

"It's in your best interest to not go" Beckett whispered in his low but calming voice.

Ace nodded, finding it hard to disagree with the man who easily soothed his curious and annoyed attitude in one sentence. Rolf put the phone down for the last time, making Ace and Beckett look up as he walked over to them with his arms crossed behind his back.

"The primogen will be here in a few moments" Rolf informed "I'd like you both to stay seated and stay quiet".

"Can I call my mum?" Ace asked "It's like…ten now or something right? She's probably freaking out if there's blood everywhere".

Rolf turned to look at Ace, his face setting quickly like a stone face on a mountain, shaped into a scolding scowl "No. You may not".

"Why not?" Ace questioned, sending his own scowl back to him.

"You must cut your relations with your human contacts" Rolf explained "It would be hard to explain to them what has happened thus far".

"Human?" Ace repeated, bemused by the phrase "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you not realised what you become?" Ace shook his head, making Rolf sigh before answering for him "You're a vampire now. A damned of the night".

Ace's face paled if it could, he looked between the other two but when he saw their serious expressions he knew that they weren't lying or joking to the teen. But then it made little sense to him if they were telling him the truth that he was a vampire. It seemed preposterous-but yet strangely enough it made more sense than anything else he had thought of so far.

After a while some other people came into the room and went straight to Rolf. He lead them away from Ace and Beckett before holding a small meeting with them; there were five of them, two women and the others men, they were all smartly dressed in coats and suits which made Ace wonder if they were also of people of great importance. Beckett stayed with Ace's side and explained all that was happening, and as Ace listened to Beckett's wild explanation the more it made sense to him. When Beckett finally came to a conclusion, Ace sighed and sat back against the sofa, rubbing his bandaged neck.

"So…you're a vampire?" Ace asked rather quietly.

"Yes" Beckett answered.

"And…I'm a vampire?"

"Yes".

Ace turned to stare at the small group still debating "And they…?"

"Everyone in this room is a vampire" Beckett reassured "You must be honoured to join such an…unique group".

"Yeah…" Ace looked up at Beckett "So…your eyes…?"

"Part of my vampirism" Beckett explained "I'm part of a clan called Gangrels and hence my unusual eyes".

"Oh…t-there are clans?"

"Oh yes. Many different kinds and varieties".

"So…which one…am I?" Ace asked "I-I don't want to get into any more trouble…"

"We haven't had the chance to cut you open to find out" Beckett glanced at the teen when he noticed his face turning paler, a smile crept on Beckett's lips "I'm only joking childe. We don't know as of yet, but I'm sure you'll figure it out as the nights grow".

"Yeah…" Ace rubbed his forehead and glanced at the small group once again "Beckett…who are those people?"

Beckett looked up as well "They are the primogen. Sort of like the vampire equivalent to the human politics. Rolf-the man who's talking the most-is the prince; you can say he governs most of the Downtown area".

"Why do they keep looking at me?" Ace questioned, spotting some of the primogen turning their heads and observing the teen before returning back to the debate "What are they talking about?"

"They're deciding whether they should let you live or not" Beckett replied.

"WHAT!"

The primogen and Rolf turned at the loud voice; Ace had stood up in his outburst and the others had easily heard him, Beckett grabbed Ace's hand and pulled him back to sit on the couch while the primogen continued to talk to each other. Ace's eyes darted back to Beckett.

"I can't die!" He hissed at Beckett "You've got to do something Beckett! Anything!"

"I'm afraid I'm just an archaeologist. My word isn't strong enough to be heard. So sorry".

"Sorry?" Ace repeated "Sorry!"

"Sshh" Beckett hushed when Ace raised his voice "You can't interrupt their meeting like that".

"I don't give a shit! I'm going to die Beckett!"

"That may not be the case".

Ace jumped up when Rolf stood behind them, the primogen leaving the room in a single file while they thought over what they had discussed about. Ace immediately glared at Rolf and backed up a little.

"You'll never take me" Ace growled.

Rolf held his hand up to silence the teen "There will be no need for aggressive behaviour. The primogen and I have decided that, based on your statement and the observations provided by Beckett, that you had nothing to do with this. Therefore we have decided to let you live this once".

"Really?" Ace asked, both surprised and relief washing through him.

"Yes. But as we do not know who your sire is or whether they are alive, I shall be your sire".

"You?" Ace bit back his lip to hold the laugh in his throat.

Rolf frowned at the teen "Is there something wrong with that? Because I can quite easily change it".

"No" Ace shook his head "I-It's fine".

"Good" Rolf sighed as he touched his forehead lightly "And let us hope this will be the last we hear of the primogen killer. Beckett" He turned to Beckett who sat pleasantly as he listened to their conversation "You don't mind if I ask you to take the childe to one of my apartments do you?"

"Well I was going to have to ask to leave" Beckett replied as he stood up "I have my own studies to indulge in. But I'm sure two or so minutes won't kill anyone".

"Thank you. You have been great assistance tonight Beckett".

Rolf turned back to his desk and pulled open a drawer before looking inside it. Ace gave a small sigh before turning to Beckett with a questionable frown; Beckett noticed the look and turned to the teen waiting to see what his curiosity was.

"What's a sire?" Ace asked in a low whisper that Rolf couldn't hear them.

Beckett chuckled once again "It'll be explained to you in due course childe".

Ace rolled his eyes, knowing that it meant in other terms that he would have to ask someone else about it. Rolf came back and walked straight over to Ace, grabbing his hand-rather roughly-and slipping the keys into his fingers.

"You're apartment five of Skyline apartments" Rolf explained as he stepped back "I'll let you get used to things tonight. Tomorrow, I'll talk more to you".

Ace looked at the keys in his hands before to Rolf "But…what am I going to do about rent?"

"You don't need to worry about that at this time" Rolf turned and walked back to his desk "See me tomorrow Ace. We'll talk more".

Ace opened his mouth to speak, but Beckett grabbed Ace's arm and dragged him out of the office before he could ask the question he wanted. The two stood in the elevator as they listened to the groaning of the machinery while it took them back to ground level, Beckett stayed silent during their travel so Ace did the same thing, not talking when they left the large tower and onto the street.

Ace easily recognised the Downtown area when they walked down the paved streets, there were many people who walked past them that they ignored-though most of them were either drunk from the bars, hookers looking for some money, or people who looked rather suspicious-Ace was sure he would remember the route as they only walked a few blocks down and they came to the apartment building Ace was currently staying in. Beckett opened the door for Ace before walking in afterwards, Ace looked around the lobby; it was rather untidy as leaflets laid on the floor and the chairs had stains on them from something Ace didn't want to imagine about, there was a guard that stood by a door which read 'Staff only' across it, he looked up when the two walked in with a raised brow. Beckett ignored the guard and turned to the elevator on the left side, pushing a button and gesturing Ace to follow him when the doors opened. Another elevator journey up and they came to the fifth level of the apartment building, Ace was the first one to move out and came to the door, slipping the key inside and unlocking the door.

"Do you live here Beckett?" Ace questioned curiously as he opened the door for him.

"No. You can say I like to travel a lot" Beckett replied as he casually looked around the apartment.

"Oh" Ace replied as he found a light switch and flicked the lights on "Whoa!"

The apartment was bathed in a white colour of the walls, smooth coated with no dirt or dent in them. Closest to the door looked like a living area, a small couch sat in front of a flat screen TV hanging on the wall in prime condition, lamps and plants scattered around the area to decorate the empty spaces. Behind the living area was a kitchen area, counters lined up on one side of a support beam and the typical refrigerator, oven, sink and other appliances sat on counters against the back wall. There were two doors on either side of the kitchen; one lead to a small bathroom while the other contained to a small cupboard to store bigger items. Stairs lead up to a higher level which Ace imagined to lead to the bedroom and any other rooms he could think of.

"Something wrong?" Beckett asked as he walked over to a lamp and turned it on so it lit up more of the apartment "I find this hard to not be your taste".

"No…I love it!" Ace exclaimed as he ran up the stairs a little to get a peek at the upper level "It's so cool!"

Beckett chuckled and watched as the teen looked around in his bedroom upstairs before hurrying back down with a large grin on his face "This is awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so" Beckett watched as Ace jumped the last few steps and hurried around the kitchen "Not to my taste I must admit. But then I don't usually get to stay in comfortable living conditions like these".

"I've got to tell the guys about this!" Ace rushed to the phone and picked up the cordless, dialling a few numbers before stopping "Wait…I can't…can I?"

"I'm afraid not" Beckett replied as he took the phone out of his hands and placed it back down "All your friends and family must be forgotten. You can not reveal yourself in front of them".

"That…bites…" Ace mumbled as he walked away from the phone and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll get over it" Beckett comforted as he turned to the door "Now I must be off. Try not to do anything reckless" He warned as he opened the door "And try not to kill yourself as well".

Ace watched and listened as Beckett shut the door behind him, seconds later the elevator came to his level to take Beckett away. Ace sighed and slumped down in his chair as he looked around his posh new apartment; the thought of not seeing his friends and mother brought him down a lot. He was going to be all alone in this new world, and his friends were going to be worried about what had happened to him, everyone would think he was dead-which wouldn't be too far wrong.

Ace then frowned and sat up "What did he mean by try and not kill myself?" Ace asked himself, but simply shrugged his shoulders as an answer and explored his new apartment once more.

*******************************End of chapter 2******************************

Must be slightly depressing be a vampire. Or…at least that's how I make it look like.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
